


Cherry Lipstick | Princibaldi Oneshot

by ShansPng



Category: BBIEAL, Baldi's Basics (Video Game), Baldi’s Basics in Education and Learning
Genre: I wish I didn’t exist, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 21:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14902313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShansPng/pseuds/ShansPng
Summary: I wanna uhhhhhhhh fugkhinn dieIgnore the mistakes it’s like 3 in the morning and I gotta finish essays





	Cherry Lipstick | Princibaldi Oneshot

The minute 05:00 ticked, The Principal Of The Thing already worked at unlocking the school doors. Mr. Baldi was right behind him so that he could get ready for class once the doors opened. There was other teachers of course, however, not many were waiting to get in. There was a circle of faculty members in the parking lot talking about something that Baldi didn't necessarily attend to. Educationists at this building didn't want to communicate with Baldimore. Then again, Mr. Baldi refuses to discuss classroom plans or grades with the other teachers, so it makes sense. He's actually quite shy when he's not around students, contrary to popular belief. 'Why have friends when you can be doing math worksheets?' That's what got Baldi through school.

Mr. Baldi stood in front of his classroom's door, with right hand on the knob and left arm holding a stack of textbooks. He turned the handle and walked inside, then set his work supplies on his neat desk. Baldi despised dirty classrooms, they showed lack of respect and dignity. A quick glance near the rows of compact desks put him at ease. Sometimes, Gotta Sweep did a passible job as a janitor, which was saying a lot, taking into account that he wasn't always level. 

"Questionable staff.." Mr. Baldi mumbled beneath his breath. Such great timing to, since the Principal just so happened to be passing by his door. He almost immediately peaked through the door, seeing his most dedicated teachers writing the agenda on his blackboard. Thankfully, Mr. Baldi didn't notice him, letting the Principal use this moment to his advantage. He knew this particular teacher was shy, but seeing him shuffle and stutter was so adorable in his eyes. How could he resist sneaking up on him in this perfect opportunity? 

Very quietly and softly, the Principal got right behind him while holding his breath, making sure he was absolutely silent. A second passed before he said in a smooth voice, "Do you mind saying that again, Baldimore?" Emphasizing on his name guaranteed a shiver along his co-worker's back. He chuckled lightly and watched Baldi slowly turn around to face him. While going into panic mode, Mr. Baldi failed to notice the Principal's arm trap him against his board. 

"I-I was just joking sir! I never meant to disrespect any of the workers here!" Baldi quickly spat out. He was panicking. Getting in trouble by the Principal Of The Thing himself would be embarrassing, especially in front of the other teachers. 

"That's a cute cover-up hun, might need to try harder next time~" 

Baldi was sweating from this amount of personal contact with the Principal. It was clear he had a thing for the hall monitor, but he knew it would go nowhere, so Baldi made sure it stayed at a nonexistent level. He started stuttering nonsense while blushing profusely, and if he was paying attention, he could've heard the Principal above him audibly 'awe' at the sight. He couldn't hold back any longer and quickly pecked the teachers soft lips. After pulling his entire body away from the smaller ones, he licked his lips and strutted to the door. Right before walking out, he winked and said, 

"Wear that lipstick more often, it tastes nice~"

-

Extremely OOC but I don't care, I wanted fluff. 

Please send asks to my Principal Of The Thing Tumblr blog, the-flustered-principal. I answer asks everyday with a drawing, and once I get out of school, I'll be posting more often :)


End file.
